Only One Year To Be With You
by Kenshinbaby
Summary: suck at summaries, but i'll try. Videl dies of a rare heart disease and the doctors find out its passed down from mother to daughter. will Pan ever be able to tell Trunks that she has deeper feelings for him? or will this just be another sad love story?
1. The Day The World Came Crashing Down

disclaimer: don't own nuttin, so don't sue. well i do own my cat....but you ain't getting my cat!!! anyways, on to the story.....  
  
()~~~~()~~~~()  
  
"Hey," Bulma said as she walked up to Goku in the waiting room with Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra tagging along behind her. "How is she?" Goku looked down.  
  
"Not to good. Gohan, Pan, Chi-Chi, and Hercule are back there right now." Bulma nodded and sat down next to Goku, and gave him a hug. Bra sat next to Bulma, Trunks next to her, and Vegeta was leaning against the hospital wall with his arms crossed. He watched as a full blooded Saiyan was reduced to tears in Bulma's arms. Bulma rubbed his back and made soothing sounds, trying to comfort her long time friend.  
  
Trunks looked down, he hated hospitals, they smelled of death and dispair. Krillin, Marron, and 18 were talking to Piccolo and Yamcha about what was going on. No one else was in the room besides them, the Briefs, and the Sons. Trunks heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Pan. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and see struggled to speak. "Grandpa....Mom wants to see you." Bulma let go of Goku and he wiped away his tears. Goku stood up and walked out of the waiting room to go see his daughter-in-law.   
  
Trunks stood up and walked over to Pan, bringing her into a hug. They didn't say anything for they already knew how eachother felt. They held eachother for the longest time, Trunks' head resting ontop of Pan's and her shoulders shaking as she cried into his chest.   
  
The two broke away when everyone that was in Videl's room, came back out to the waiting room, a doctor following behind them. Everyone took a seat, except for Vegeta who still stood against a wall, and Trunks and Pan who stood in the middle of the room. Trunks had his arm around Pan's shoulder, keeping her beside him. The doctor cleared his throat and began talking.  
  
"By now you all know that Videl has a very rare heart disease in which there is no cure." Gohan burst out crying and Goku pulled his son against him, comforting him. "I...I know this is hard, but we need your cooperation. We need anyone who has come in contact with the disease through saliva, blood, or sexual intercourse to please come with me." Gohan stood up and walked over to the doctor, still crying. "Also, will her father and daughter please come also."   
  
Hercule stood up and walked over by Gohan and put his arm around his son-in-law's shoulders. Trunks looked down at Pan "You'll be okay." he whispered. Trunks gave her another hug and Pan joined her father and grandpa and left the room with the doctor.   
  
Trunks walked over to his dad. "Tousan, I think you should say something to Goku." Vegeta frowned at his son.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." He growled.  
  
"Tousan, look at him." The two men looked over at Goku who was holding his crying wife. "You need to say something, he needs to know you care." Vegeta looked at his son with a raised eyebrow, muttered something about the prince of Saiyans having to comfort a low class soldier, and walked over to where Goku sat. Goku wasn't holding Chi-Chi anymore, she had gone off to the bathroom. Goku looked up at the older man, and for a split second, he could have sworn that he saw remorse in the other man's eyes, but it quickly went away and Vegeta's cold stare returned.   
  
"Kakarot...I...I'm...s...sorry." Vegeta mumbled. Goku jumped up and hugged Vegeta, totally taking Vegeta by surprise. Vegeta heard Goku starting to cry and he grimaced. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bulma sitting there, staring at him, telling him with her eyes to hug Kakarot back. Vegeta swallowed his pride and patted Goku's back, still grimacing. After a few moments Goku pulled away and sat back down. Vegeta went back to the wall and leaned against it, staring daggers at his son who was comforting his best friend Goten.  
  
Bulma came up to Vegeta and thanked him, whispering about a 'treat' she had for him when they got home. Vegeta looked back over at his son and silently thanked him. The people who had gone with the doctor returned and sat down. The doctor had taken blood samples and was sending them down to the lab to be tested for the disease. A nurse came in and whispered something to Gohan, then left. Gohan turned to all the people in the waiting room. "The...the doctor doesn't think that....that she's going to make it...." A new wave of tears come over the man. "They....they think she's going to....to pass away within the hour." Pan, Hercule, Goku, and Chi-Chi all broke down crying. "They say that...that we can all go in now.....to.....to say.....g....g....goodbye....." Everyone stood up, everyone holding someone, and walked into Videl's bedroom.   
  
Videl was laying in a bed with white sheets, her black hair framing her face. She was hooked up to machines, which were beeping constantly, tubes were the only things that kept her her alive. Gohan kneeled next to his wife, taking her hand is his, clutching it like it was a life line. He kissed her hand, and ran it up and down his cheek. Videl opened her eyes and looked up at her dad.  
  
"Daddy." She murmered. Tears pored down Hercules face as he bent over to hug his only daughter who reminded him so much of his dead wife. Gohan took Pan by his side and she looked at her mom. Hercule pulled away and took Videl's other hand, kneeling down beside her bed.   
  
So many I love you's were said between everyone to Videl. Goku watched as the heart monitor slowly went down, untill it flat lined. Gohan's cries of sorrow echoed through the hospital room. Goku came over to his son and hugged him close, Gohan's crys were muffled, but it still pained everyone to hear the strong warrior cry. Hercule held his granddaughter and the two of them cried in eachothers arms. Bulma held Chi-Chi, and Trunks held Goten.   
  
Marron, Krillin, 18, Bra, Yamcha, and Piccolo had their eyes downcast, each one holding a tear. Vegeta looked over at his wife and hoped he never had to go through what Gohan just did.  
  
()~~~~()~~~~()  
  
so, what do ya think?? please review. trust me, the next chapter is going to be good, better than the first. i'm going to try and post a new chapter everyday, but with school coming and my softball practices starting, it might be hard. well i hope you liked it. remember, this is my first fic so go easy on me. 


	2. How Could It Get Any Worse

disclaimer: don't own any characters, but if you people are wondering where Trunks is, i have him tied up in my closet. and i still own my kitty and no you aren't getting her!!! well, i'm going to shut-up now and let you read the story. ^_^  
  
()~~~~()~~~~()  
  
The next day everyone from the hospital stood around the grave of their beloved Videl, mourning her loss. Flowers covered the newly dug up dirt and were all around her headstone. Just looking at all the flowers could tell you that she had many friends and family who loved her dearly, which was true. Slowly, one by one, they said their good-byes to Videl and the rest of the people still staying, and left the graveyard with a tear streaked face. Soon, only the Son family was left with Trunks standing by Pan, holding her as she cried, and Piccolo, who was standing behind Gohan. Gohan was kneeling infront of his wife's grave, reminiscing about the past memories that he and her had shared.   
  
Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Piccolo, his Namek friend. He stood up and hugged Piccolo tightly, crying into his clothes. Goku watched his son embrace Piccolo, and found comfort in the fact that his son had so many people that cared about him. Goku's hand found Chi-Chi's waist and pulled her closer to his side. She had a handkerchief in her hand and was dotting her face with it.   
  
Goku looked up at the top of the hill and saw Hercule crying under a tree, all alone. Goku let go of his wife and flew up to Hercule. His feet touched the ground and he sat next to Hercule, looking down at the people around Videl's grave. "P.....Pan is all I have left now....." The champ said through his sobbing. Goku didn't say anything, all Hercule needed was someone there, not someone to tell him that his only daughter was in a better place.  
  
Goku leaned his head back, remembering the time when Chi-Chi had almost died giving birth to Gohan. He remembered how sad it was when the doctors told him that eather she was going to die, or the baby. He had walked into Chi-Chi's hospital room, thinking that this could be the last time he could talk to her, and tell her that he loved her. He remembered when Chi-Chi finally gave birth to Gohan, and the doctors said the boy was healthy, how his heart stopped, thinking that his wife would be leaving him forever. But surprisingly, even though she had lost tons of blood, Chi-Chi pulled through, making Goku realize how precious life is. Maybe thats why he had always thought of others before himself, and always risked his life for everyone else.  
  
Goku put a hand on Hercule's shoulder and told him that Videl was looking down on them now, and that she wasn't suffering anymore. That she's in a better place, and now both she and her mom are watching their family in peace. This made Hercule cry more, but at least Goku had told him the truth, Videl was in a better place, and she wasn't suffering anymore.  
  
()~~~~()~~~~()  
  
Gohan parked his car infront of his house and climbed out of the car, heading towards the front door. He went to his room, flung himself on the bed, got Videl's pillow, and hugged it close to himself, breathing in her scent that was left on it. His body trembled as he cried, his tears soaking through the pillow. The phone rang suddenly, making Gohan jump a little. But still he cried, letting the answering machine downstairs get it. He heard the answering machine go off, which sent a new wave of tears stream down his face.  
  
"Hi!! This is Videl speaking!! We're away from the phone right now--." Gohan slammed his bedroom door shut. He didn't want to hear his wife's voice right now, it was just to painful for him. He went back to his bed, missing the beautiful woman who slept next to him, comforted him, hugged him, kissed him, made love to him. This made Gohan sob, he would never be able to see his wife's shapely body again. Or kiss her tender lips. Or hear her say she loved him. Never again.  
  
Downstairs Videl's voice ended and a person began speaking.  
  
"Hello. This is the doctor from Satan City Mercy Hospital. (A/N made up hospital. but i'm sure theres on named Satan City Hospital) We have the test results and I advise you, Gohan Son, that if you're standing, to please sit down. See, we have found out that another person does have the disease...."  
  
()~~~~()~~~~()  
  
Pan sat at her thinking spot. A secluded place in the woods where a large rock sat, and the sun always fell on it, keeping it warm. She never brought anybody here, but today was different, today she brought Trunks. He had said he didn't want to leave her, and that he was sorry for the loss of Videl. Trunks had insisted on being with Pan in her moments of grief, so she took him to her spot. Pan sat looking at the ground, her tears falling onto the blue green grass. Trunks sat next to her, rubbing her back.  
  
"L...life is so cruel..." Pan muttered.   
  
"Hey, come here." Trunks pulled Pan onto his lap and cradled her in his arms. If someone was to stumble along and find the two sitting there, they would probably mistake them as a couple, that person would be wrong, they were just good friends who knew eachother well. Pan cried softly, she was getting weak from all the crying that she had done in the past few days.  
  
Trunks knew he shouldn't hold her like that, Goten told him that Pan might possibly have deeper feelings for him, but Trunks never believed such a young girl could have such strong feelings for a man so much older than herself. But still, if Pan began to think that because of how much Trunks was holding her, he was only doing it to comfort her, that he held deeper feelings for her, which was untrue. Trunks knew if Goten or Gohan found out, whoever got to him first, would kill him. Gohan was still scared that the possibility of Trunks liking his daughter would happen, but Trunks would never let that happen. Pan was just a little girl to him.   
  
Pan looked up at Trunks, "Do you think she's in heaven?"  
  
"Of course Panny!! And you'll be going to heaven too......just not for a long while." Pan smiled, then she realized that Trunks was holding her!!! ~He's holding me!!! He's actually holding me!!~ Pan thought excitedly. Trunks looked up at the sky. "She's probably looking down on you right now." Pan's eyes went wide. ~She sees Trunks holding me!!!! Oh no!!!~ (A/N silly Pan. lol) Pan quickly jumped up out of Trunks' hands. "Whats wrong?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I.....um......" A small blush crept across her face. "I need to get home." Pan quickly lifted off the ground and flew off quickly, leaving a perplexed Trunks behind.  
  
()~~~~()~~~~()  
  
Chi-Chi knocked on Gohan's front door. Goku had told her that she shouldn't go over yet, but she had to see her baby. ~Goku actually had the voice of reason this time.~ Chi-Chi thought. She had a green bean casserole in her hands and the aroma was making her mouth water. No one answered so Chi-Chi let herself in (A/N typical). She walked over to the kitchen, but noticed that there was a blinking red light on the answering machine. Being her curious self (A/N or snoopy self) she pressed the 'Play' button on the machine. A man's voice was heard.  
  
"Hello. This is the doctor from Satan City Mercy Hospital. We have the test results and I advise you, Gohan Son, that if you're standing, to please sit down." Chi-Chi remained standing with the casserole in her hands. "See, we have found out that another person does have the disease. Its passed down from mother to daughter, meaning Pan Son has it." Chi-Chi dropped the glass dish and it fell to the ground, the glass flew everywhere. Chi-Chi held her hand to her heart. "I'm very sorry for the loss of your wife, and now your daughter has the disease. She....she has a year to live. I'm.....so sorry."   
  
()~~~~()~~~~()  
  
whoa, big twist. well not really, you read it in the summary. anyways, please R&R, this story is going to get really good. i promise. oh, i'm not doing softball this year, i decided that i was going to focuse more on my school work since i've just been getting mediocre grades since i started junoir high. which is okay by me, at least i'm passing, but i really want to get a scholarship to collage so i dont have to join the army in order to get in for free. so, lucky for you guys, you're going to be getting a couple more chapters untill school starts next week and i have to cut down on my writing *pouts at the thought of school and having to cut down on her favorite thing*. 


End file.
